Meus Ídolos e Eu
by Aiko Toshio
Summary: Kagome viva uma paixão platônica pelo seu ídolo, até que ele e seus amigos passam uma temporada na mesma casa na Inglaterra
1. O Começo de Tudo

**Oii!**

**To fazendo essa oneshot (a princípio) especialmente para a Lu Higurashi pq ela me pediu pra postar uma fic (as que eu tenho estão todas incompletas XD)**

Aiin...Eu mal começo a falar com vocês e já começo suspirando, né? É que eu me apaixonei... mas não uma paixão normal de pelo garoto da sala ou pelo vizinho da praia ou coisa assim... Bom... vou começar minha história...

Um belo dia, eu estava conversando com a Sango pelo MSN quando ela me manda um vídeo de uma boyband... até aí tudo bem, né? Só uma boyband e pá! Mas quando eu assisto os primeiros segundos do video-clipe eu o vejo... Inuyasha... ele é simplesmente a perfeição em carne e osso! Os colegas de grupo (Kouga, Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Houjo) até que são bonitos, mas nenhum deles se compara a Inuyasha! O vídeo tem cerca de 4 minutos E EU PASSEI ESSE TEMPO TODO CATANDO ELE NO VÍDEO!

Pois bem, se passou uns 2 meses eu e Sango conversando sobre essa boyband (ela babava pelo Miroku mas mudou pra Houjo, depois pra Kouga... agora quer todos menos o Inu...). Um dia eu fui numa agência para agendar meu intercâmbio para a Inglaterra (eu babo pela Inglaterra)... tudo agendado era só esperar o tempo se arrastar até a data de eu ir... A cada dia que eu via mais e mais vídeos do Inuyasha e da boyband dele eu me apaixonava mais... Ai vocês pensam, e daí? Amorzinho de fã termina com um ano no máximo, certo? Pois bem... vocês estão COMPLETAMENTE ERRADOS!

Depois de mais 2 longos meses, babando pelo Inuyasha através de fotos e vídeos, minha ida pra Inglaterra finalmente chegou. Quando eu finalmente chego na casa, eu me instalo em meu quarto e desço pra dar uma olhada na casa, perguntar se tem alguma regra importante na casa, dou uma passeada pela vizinhança com algumas colegas que conheci lá e vou para o meu quarto dormir. No dia seguinte, eu tomei café-da-manhã (delicioso, por sinal) e fui entrar no computador (sem computador eu morro). Quando eu saio do computador alguém entra na casa, gente eu quase MORRI quando eu vi os 5 passando pela porta de entrada! Mas eu não gritei (claro ¬¬) eu dei um sorriso e um aceno discreto e me sentei no sofá para assistir televisão.

Olá!

Bom... a PRINCÍPIO é uma oneshot, mas quem quiser eu continuo ^^

Beijos,

Aiko Toshio


	2. Primeiros Passos

**Owwwnnn!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**E obrigada aos que leram e não deixaram reviwes tb ^^**

Nossa! Eu estou "vendo" a TV nesse momento... vendo não é bem a palavra apropriada, fingindo encaixaria melhor. Simplesmente porque na minha cabeça rondavam algumas perguntinhas:

1- Por um acaso eu cheirei ópio misturado com maconha, heroína, tempero, cafeína, veneno de rato, cola de sapateiro e essência de esgoto e isso afetou meu cérebro ou eu realmente estou vendo os cinco integrantes da boyband coreana 5for1? [AT: que nome é esse? O.O *medo*]

2- Por que eu fui colocar essa saia logo HOJE? Na casa só tinha garotas, sério, então eu pensei que não teria nada demais em colocar uma saiazinha mais curta (um palmo e 5 dedos) . Mas PRA QUÊ? QUE VERGONHAAAA

3- Será que aquelas meninas sabem dessa boyband? Minha dificuldade em me aproximar deles é justamente pelo fato deles serem de outro país! TT-TT

4- O QUE O INUYASHA TÁ OLHANDO? Ele parecia mais concentrado em decorar as costuras do meu sapato do que pensar em achar a dona da casa õ.o

5- Eu to com medo do Miroku! Tipo... eu sabia que ele fazia o estilo galinha mas... POR QUE DIABOS ELE OLHA TANTO PRAS MINHAS PERNAS? Eu já disse que me arrependi profundamente de colocar essa saia? Pois é!

Eu dei uma olhada rápida para trás e vi Houjo se aproximando, ele é o mais novo do grupo. Muito fofo mesmo, daqueles que você tem vontade de apertar todo e nunca mais soltar e olhe que ele tem 17 anos! Muito fofo ele! Er... onde eu estava? Ah sim! Em Houjo! Quando Houjo finalmente se aproximou ele perguntou em inglês: **[AT: Gente, eu vou botar o diálogo em português mesmo pra ficar mais fácil e evitar redundâncias, quando tiver mudança de línguas eu aviso, ok?]**

- Er... Com licença... Você poderia ajudar-nos a nos instalar?

QUE FOFINHO, CARA! Sem noção! Houjo faz quase tudo sorrindo, e tem um tique que faz ele piscar toda vez que ele está falando mas isso o faz mais fofo do que o normal!

- Ah! – Eu tive um estalo... tipo: RESPONDE CABEÇA DE VENTO! – A pessoa que tem que dar todas as informações a vocês saiu.

Na mesma hora Inuyasha começou a falar em coreano com os outros, cara... EU ODEIO MINHA CIDADE NATAL! LÁ NÃO TEM NENHUMA ESCOLA QUE ENSINE COREANO E EU NÃO PUDE NEM CATAR O PREFEITO PARA MATAR ELE POR ISSO! Ta ele não é o responsável por isso... ou é? Ops! A história! Sorry!

- E agora? – Arriscou Sesshoumaru a falar

Na boa... Sesshoumaru sabe muito ser sexy e é muito fofo também (claro que Houjo é mais fofo, enfim) mas ele não me chama a atenção tanto assim, sei lá... falta... tempero nele [AT: vocês entenderam? Pq eu não!]

- Vamos deixar a mala aqui no canto e depois resolvemos – Disse Inuyasha em coreano.

É claro que eu olhei pra Inuyasha com cara de posso-entrar-na-conversa? Inuyasha olhou para mim e sorriu. PÁRA TUDO! Meu coração ainda não voltou a bater! Vocês sabem quantas fãs desejariam um sorriso dele só pra elas? A Coréia do Sul inteira, o Japão (onde eu moro), Taiwan e outros países!

- Eu estava sugerindo deixar as malas neste canto e esperar que a pessoa chegue – Falou ele em inglês.

- Claro! Querem ver TV? – Eu disse em Inglês.

Não que eles soubessem japonês, dizem que Houjo tava aprendendo mas eu não vim pra Inglaterra para falar japonês ne?

Todos aceitaram minha sugestão. Epa! É impressão minha ou Kouga e Inuyasha apressaram o passo mais que os outros?

Resposta às Reviews:

deh.s2chan-lol: Hihihihi sorry pela mini-não-mais-oneshot... eu tinha que sair do pc então não pude estender mtu... aqui está uma continuação... se quiser mais já sabe, ne?

Hina Masen: Aqui está a continuação... espero que goste ^^ se gostar manda review... se n... manda tb ^^

AdamoNaruto: Continuado ^^ Espero que tenha gostado... se quiser mais uma parte é só pedir ^^

krol-chan: oi, flor! Continuei ^^ Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse também!


	3. Primeiro dia com Eles

**Desde já agradeço aos que leram e comentaram e aos que lerem e não comentaram...**

Ai ai... QUE TÉDIO! Faz séculos (leia-se 10 minutos) que estamos assistindo TV... e quer saber? EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS FINGIR QUE EU TO ASSISTINDO! Aiinnn... cara... ainda bem que meu ombro é forte... se não eu já tinha ficado com câimbra de tão tensa que eu estou... Tipo... todo mundo tem aquele pensamento: se eu encontrar com fulano eu já sei o que eu vou falar... bom eu não sabia E MEU CÉREBRO TRAVOU!

Eu bufo e saio andando para a cozinha... Miroku me segue.

- Você está bem? – Ele pergunta em inglês [AT: dãããã]

- Tou sim! – Eu digo sorrindo preparando pipoca (na pipoqueira ta? Não é de microondas não!)

- Você ta tensa – Ele diz.

- Você é bem observador – Eu digo sem jeito sabe como é ne?

- Pois é, mas por que você está tão tensa? – ele pergunta

- Nha... fica chato falar disso – Eu digo num meio sorriso.

- Eu não sou o favorito? Por que eu não sou o favorito? EU QUERO SER O FAVORITO – Brinca Miroku

Eu rio e desconverso. Voltamos pra sala com as pipocas que eu fiz, Kouga quase pulou em cima da tigela. Kouga é praticamente viciado em galinha, mas vocês sabem ne? Começa com galinha e quando vê é viciado em todas as comidas.

Eu sentei longe do grupo e vi eles atacando a pobre e indefesa tigela. Coitada... foi uma tigela tão eficiente...

Depois da tigela (quase inutilizada) devolvida a cozinha eu simplesmente liguei o videogame e comecei a jogar... garotos, videogame... não preciso dizer que acabamos fazendo um torneio de corrida no jogo ne? Eu venci Houjo e Kouga, mas perdi pra o Inuyasha... No final Sesshoumaru ganhou... ele tem uma carinha de nerd que passa o dia inteiro jogando videogame, ne?

No jantar eu só ouvia suspiros! Sesshoumaru rolava os olhos e eu sú ouvia "kyaaa". Miroku disfarçava um soluço e elas riam... Kouga sorria e elas gritavam "kyaaa"... Houjo sorria e elas falavam "owwwnn" mas o que me irritou profundamente foi os gritinhos toda vez que Inuyasha olhava pra trás pra saber quem gritava...

**Se quiserem, continua ^^**

AdamoNaruto: owwnnn! Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse tb ^^

X9: Que bom que achou fácil de entender a história! Eu morro de medo de explicar algo muito e ngm acabar entendendo ^^ Inu lover forever o/ Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb


	4. A Coisa Que não merece o título de gente

**Oii**

**Desculpem a demora!**

**Sem mais delongas... vamos ao cap.**

**E por favor, não tenham um ataque do coração com as idades**

AI MEU KAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! EU NÃO ACREDITO, EU NÃO ACREDITO, EU NÃO ACREDITO, EU NÃO ACREDITO, EU NÃO ACREDITO, EU NÃO ACREDITO, EU NÃO ACREDITO, EU NÃO ACREDITO, EU NÃO ACREDITO, EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Eu não acredito que além de ficar na mesma casa eu e os garotos estamos na mesma sala de aula de inglês! Eu só posso estar sonhando certo? Epa... eu ouvi dizer que eram só seis pessoas por classe... Então por que tem uma outra pessoa na sala?

- Olá! Meu nome é James e serei o professor de vocês – Começou o professor – a princípio gostaria que vocês se apresentassem.

- Olá, meu nome é Kikyou. Tenho 15 anos e amo música coreana – disse olhando fervorosamente pra Inuyasha.

Ta... to odiando ela cada vez mais... e eu conheço ela há... 3 segundos?

- Meu nome é Kagome. Tenho 20 anos, eu amo a cultura coreana, não só a música! – Eu falo olhando para os garotos.

- Meu nome é Sesshoumaru, tenho 19 anos. Eu gosto de música de rap.

- Olá – Disse Kouga sorridente – Meu nome é Kouga, tenho 21 anos! Eu gosto de jogar embaixadinha. Eu sou muito espontâneo... er... acho que só hihihi.

- Meu nome é Miroku, tenho 20 anos. Adoro cantar e adoro garotas – disse sorrindo para Kikyou.

Eu rolei os olhos com essa do Miroku... ME POUPE! Miroku, você não quer beijar ela! Ela vai te dar uma infecção ¬¬

- Eu sou o Houjo! Tenho 17 anos. Meu dom é dançar hihihi – Disse Houjo piscando enquanto fala – Mais alguma coisa professor?

O professor balança a cabeça.

- Eu sou o Inuyasha! Tenho 19 anos. Gosto de rap, pop... tecnicamente... sou eclético –Disse Inuyasha.

- Muito bem! Agora que se conhecem, façam duplas! – Disse o professor.

Na mesma hora Inuyasha e Kouga virou para mim me chamando para fazer dupla com eles. Eu olhei para a Kikyou e ela estava fazendo dupla com Sesshoumaru. Então falei para eles para fazermos juntos.

Mas o professor tinha que inventar de botar as garotas juntas nhe nhe nhe! Depois eu digo a ele QUE EU PREFIRO A AMIZADE DOS HOMENS A GAROTAS FEITO A KIKYOU QUE ESBANJA INVEJA E INTERESSE! Ò.Ó

deh.s2chan-lol: Oi! Tudo e com vc? Tb espero que sim...Sesshy tem um quê de nerd... nerd sexy mas tem... ;)

Debs-Chan: oi! Tudo! E com vc? Que bom que ta gostando! Então... os caps vão de acordo com o meu 'feeling' na hora que eu estou escrevendo... qndo o 'feeling' cai eu paro pra não estragar a hist...

AdamoNaruto: ownn que linda! Obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic! Obrigada a x9 tb! Eu adoraria saber o que você tentam adivinhar *.*

BruuhDT: owwwnnn! Obrigada! Diferente? Diferente como?


	5. Conhecendo Kouga

**Vocês ainda estão aí ne? Semana de prova todo mundo desaparece da net TT-TT**

**E eu Tb TT-TT**

**Mas estou de volta \o/ Espero que ninguém tenha morrido do coração por causa das idades... A explicação é o seguinte: A minha fic é baseada na minha boyband coreana favorita *p* e o carinha que está associado ao Inuyasha é mais velho que o associado a Sesshoumaru alguns meses... por isso que Sesshy é da mesma idade do Inu hihihi... E bom... a Kah é mais velha que o Inuyasha eu sou mais velha que 4 dos 5 da boyband coreana =D eu admito! EU SEMPRE COLOCO PARTE DA MINHA PERSONALIDADE NA KAH! *fujo***

**Agora vamos a fic:**

Cara, alguém tem uma metralhadora? Não! Um canhão! NÃO! UMA BOMBA ATÔMICA! EU JURO QUE ESTRAÇALHO ESSA PIRANHA! AQUELA CACHORRA DE UMA FIGA FICOU TENTANDO ESFREGAR O PÉ NA PERNA DE INUYASHA O TEMPO INTEIRO! VACA SAFADA!

Er... oi? Já tava escrevendo para vocês? Não notei heheheh... Então... A aula de inglês foi o tempo todo isso que eu falei aí em cima. O pior: eu acabei fazendo greve de palavras com o Inuyasha... Eu sei que ele não tem nada a ver, mas ELE NÃO SE MOVIA PRA EVITAR! Se não fosse eu chutando a canela daquela coisa ambulante, sabe-se lá até onde ela teria chegado!

Bom agora estamos os cinco na casa... Eu estou emburrada no sofá de costas para a TV e os garotos estão jogando vídeo game... até que eu bufo e ligo o computador pra conversar com minhas amigas do Japão... A SANGO TÁ ONLINE! **[AT: garotas conversando em japonês]**

Kah – Made in London diz:

SANGOOO

Sango – Ô mês insuportável diz:

Kah! COMO ESTÁ AÍ NA INGLATERRA? TEM MUITO GATINHO? TÁ MUITO QUENTE? TÁ MUITO CHATO? CONTA TUDO!

Kah – Made in London diz:

Na ordem: Muito bom! Você vai morrer quando souber =x. Nem quente nem frio. Ta muito divertido, vc teria amado.

Sango – Ô mês insuportável diz:

Como assim eu vou morrer? Não explique pela metade!

Kah – Made in London diz:

Tem 5 gatos aqui na casa: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Houjo, Kouga e Miroku =x

Sango – KAH SUA SAFADA INGRATA diz:

EU NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊ TA NA MESMA CASA QUE OS CINCO DEUSES GREGOS DO 5for1?

Kah – Made in London diz:

Pois é baby…

Sango – KAH SUA SAFADA INGRATA diz:

Eu vou te matar por não ter combinado comigo sua cretina

Kah – Made in London diz:

Daqui que você me mate…

Sango – KAH SUA SAFADA INGRATA diz:

Ao... vou ter que ir agora... mas te vejo logo =x

Sango – KAH SUA SAFADA INGRATA está offline

Hein? Como assim te vejo logo? Eu hein... Espera, tem alguém me cutucando? Me viro e vejo Kouga.

- Oi, Kagome – Fala Kouga em inglês.

- Oi, Kouga – Falo sorrindo.

- Quer sair? – Pergunta Kouga.

- Isso é um encontro? – Pergunto sorrindo.

Kouga cora.

- Er... é – Kouga diz.

Eu rio e a gente sai. Cara a tarde foi perfeita! O Kouga foi um fofo. Ele teve uns acessos de maluquice que os meninos chamam de Kouga's condition... É tipo assim: a gente ta conversando no restaurante (onde jantamos) e ele fica avoado e quando 'acorda' retoma um assunto que a gente encerrou faz tempo! Kkkkkkk! A gente foi no Shopping, passamos pela London Bridge... Ele até arranjou um restaurante com microfone aberto para a gente cantar! E pasmem: ele achou minha voz linda! (não que eu ache, mas ele é o líder do 5for1).

Quando voltamos eu achei que tinha entrado num mundo paralelo: eu tava com a impressão de estar me vendo em roupas mais infantilizadas.

- Olá! – Disse a 'eu' em inglês pra Kouga e eu.

**Olá!**

**Aqui se vai mais um capítulo! E como vocês já sabem: se quiserem mais um é só pedir!**

**Beijos,**

**Aiko Toshio**

**Adamo Naruto e X9: então ficou meio a meio... cada uma acertou uma parte ^^ espero que tenham gostado do cap**

**deh.s2chan-lol: Espero que tenha entendido a explicação lá em cima... se não entendeu eu explico de novo ^^ Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb ^^**

**Debs-Chan: A fic eu faço de acordo com o meu 'feeling'... mas claro que se pedirem coisas eu atendo do melhor modo possível... então a Rin e a Sango vão chegar logo**

**Lu Higurashi: Ownnnn! Eu tb te adoro! Obrigada, linda! Eu tb amo o jeito que você escreve! **

**Eu: INUYASHA DA LU EXPLIQUE ISSO DIREITO!**

**Inu: Mas Aiko, eu já disse! Tem clones meus andando por aí!**

**Eu: Olha, muitas garotas preferem a verdade do que uma mentira horrorosa dessas!**

**Inu: Quer saber? Eu vou embora! Se você não acredita em mim problema seu!**

**Eu: tchaaaauu! *digo abanando a mão***

***eu ligo a TV***

**Jornalista: Foi descoberto hoje em um barraco no meio do nada, uma máquina que mudaria definitivamente o futuro do mundo: a máquina de fazer clones. A máquina estava sendo usada para fazer clones de Inuyashas pelo mundo inteiro. Estima-se que haja pelo menos 400.000 Inuyashas pelo mundo e que não exista somente esta máquina que foi apreendida.**

**Eu: ops!**


	6. A chegada de Rin e a 1ª travessura dela

**Olá**

**Nesse cap não houve mudança de línguas nos diálogos.**

**Sem mais delongas... O cap:**

- O-olá!- Eu respondi atônita pela semelhança entre nós. – Sou Kagome

- Prazer, sou Rin – falou a 'eu' sorrindo... ela viu um pássaro colorido que canta a música do 5for1 em 20 línguas diferentes? – Olá, Kouga!

- Oi! – Falou Kouga alegre.

Eu sentei no sofá para assimilar a novidade estranha e fiquei chocada por ver Inuyasha emburrado. Inuyasha é o segundo do grupo mais difícil de ficar com raiva, ele só perde pra Houjo e às vezes pra Sesshoumaru. Eu olhei pra Miroku com cara de 'o que houve com o Inuyasha?' e o Miroku só fez sacudir os ombros... QUE RAIVA!

Houjo sentou perto de mim e começou a falar de como o Inuyasha tinha jogado mal depois que eu e o Kouga saímos. Mas a teoria de Houjo é que o Inuyasha estava se acostumando a ver uma garota por perto e quando eu tinha saído ele sentiu a diferença. Eu ponderei e concordei, era a explicação mais lógica. Que estranho... assim que eu concordei o Sesshoumaru começou a rir incrédulo...

- Qual o problema, Sesshoumaru?- Perguntou Rin em inglês roubando minha fala.

- Nada não... só acho que a inocência de Houjo é contagiosa – Ele respondeu me olhando com um olhar cheio de significados.

Inuyasha bufou e subio as escadas batendo o pé. Ok, sou eu ou ta todo mundo pegando no pé do Inuyasha? Eu vou lá falar com ele, sabiam?

Eu me levantei e subi as escadas para falar com o Inuyasha. Bati na porta mas ele não respondeu nada. Esmurrei e ele nem sequer resmungou. Chutei e ele nem, nem... Ok agora eu to P*%$! Peguei a minha raiva, e lancei um chute na porta... O.O Ta eu não devia ter feito isso O.O ta devia sim O.O Agora é a hora que eu grito e paro de olhar certo? *p* PARA DE OLHAR! *p* QUAL PARTE DO PARA DE OLHAR VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU? *p* pelo visto tudo -.-'

O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: quando eu chutei a porta, a cadeira que a segurava caiu e a porta abriu... revelando o quê? INUYASHA DEITADO NA CAMA DO OUTRO LADO DO QUARTO ESCUTANDO MUSICA NO ÚLTIMO VOLUME DE OLHOS FECHADOS E SÓ DE CUECA! E DE CABELOS MOLHADOS! E AGORA MEU CÉREBRO DEU PANE DE VEZ PORQUE NEM GRITAR EU CONSIGO! *reiniciando sistema* *sistema travou, mane* fudeu -.-'

- Kagome o que voc... – Começo a perguntar a Rin, mas ela tinha que olhar na mesma direção né? E aí? O que ela viu? Ok... to com ciúme... MUITO CIÚME – Há!

O que foi esse 'Há'? Simplesmente o efeito sonoro da Rin me empurrando pra dentro do quarto e trancando com a única chave que tínhamos. Legal... NÃO, NÃO TÁ LEGAL!

- RIIIIIIIIIN! ABRE ESSA PORTA! – Eu começo a esmurrar a porta.

- Kagome? – Pergunta o Inuyasha

É... lascou...

- VISTA UMA CALÇA ANTES DE QUALQUER COISA! – Eu gritei.

- Quero não – Brincou Inuyasha.

AdamuNaruto: Outro cap fresquinho! Espero que tenha gostado!

Debs-Chan: Atualizado de novo ^^ Bom... como eu disse antes.. eu sou mais velha que 4 dos 5 integrantes... isso dá uma boa dica ;) Viu o que o encontro resultou? Espero que tenha gostado. Era a Rin sim!

Marynime: !

Deh.s2chan-lol: uiaaa.. é uma boa... mas as máquinas foram apreendidasTT-TT como assim extourada?

Lu Higurashi: Hihihi... então... ESSE Kouga eu n odeio pq ele representa um dos carinhas da minha banda coreana favorita (várias vezes eu digitando o cap eu sem querer escrevia os nomes mesmo=x ) então o Kouga não vai sofrer muito não (na verdade eu não queria que ele fosse do grupo, mas não consegui pensar em mais ninguém TT-TT)


	7. Aviso

Meus amores!

Me doeu muito escrever aqui esse recado imaginando a animação com um novo capitulo sem ser realmente um capítulo TT-TT

Estou postando esse recado para avisar que provavelmente em Julho NÃO TERÁ POST porque eu vou viajar! Eu vou tentar postar mas não prometo nada Ç.Ç

BEIJOS

Até agosto!

Aiko Toshio


	8. Tentação

**OLÁ!**

**Não, isso não é uma brincadeira de mal gosto! É SIM UM POST EM JULHO! QUE SAUDADE DE VOCÊS MEUS AMORES!**

**VAMOS A FIC ANTES QUE EU SEJA ASSASSINADA!**

**P.S.: TODAS AS FALAS SÃO DITAS EM INGLÊS**

Ainn! RIN! ERA PRA VOCÊ ESTAR DO MEU LADO TT-TT Pera... ela ta sim! Ela me prendeu com o GOSTOSO DO INUYASHA DE CUECA! Se eu pedir pra ele ficar parado pra eu desenhar ele fica? Será que depois de horas ele vai ficar chateado se eu não tiver desenhado nada? *p*

O que que eu to falando? Garota que se preze não fica dentro do quarto de um garoto de cueca! Ta... nem eu me convenci...

- INUYASHA OYAKATA! – Eu esbravejei (AT: No filme Inuyasha e a Espada da dominação [vulgo Inuyasha 3] deixa claro que o sobrenome do pai do Inu é Oyakata)

Inuyasha ri e bota uma bermuda... ta não ajudou! EU AINDA VEJO O TÓRAX LINDO DELE! E A IMAGEM DELE DE CUECA N SAI DA MINHA MENTE AGORA! Me lasquei.

- Qual o problema, Kagome? Não era como se eu estivesse nu – Provoca Inuyasha se aproximando de mim – Ou era?

Eu me choco contra a porta. Ai cara, isso não ta legal!

- Não é isso, Inuyasha – Eu falo tentando encontrar uma desculpa enquanto ele se aproxima – Não quis dizer isso! Não é como se eu tivesse induzindo algo.

Minha voz tremeu. Inuyasha se aproximou mais até eu não ter forças para olhar nos olhos dele. A boca irresistível dele me chamava. Mordi meu lábio inferior.

- Ok então – Disse ele se afastando e deitando de volta.

CACHORRO SAFADO! Eu não me conti e me joguei em cima dele tascando-lhe um beijo.

- KAAAAHHHHHHH! SURPRESA! EU VIM APROVEITAR A INGLATERRA COM VOCÊ! Ops! – Disse Sango destrancando a porta do quarto do Inuyasha.

- Parece que ela já começou sem você – Falou Miroku.

**Marismylle: Então, eu to em viajem... eu n sabia se ia ter internet livre ou n, por isso eu botei o aviso... Mas tem então ta tudo certo ^^**

**Kagmarcia: Continuando! *digitando freneticamente***

**BruuhDT: Não deu pra postar antes de julho mas to postando EM julho! ^^ To sentindo muita saudade de você!**

**AdamoNaruto: Eu n queria sumir do nada ^^ Espero que tenha gostado do cap-surpresa**

**J. Oliveira: hihihi tomara que tenha gostado desse também ^^**

**deh.s2chan-lol: obrigada, linda! Espero que tenha gostado desse tb!**

**Lu Higurashi: OI FLOR! Cap-surpresa na área! Perdoa o Inu, vai! Deu na TV que tem um monte de Inu-clone por aí! Ele não tem culpa! *inu olha pra você e faz cara de filhote sem dono* perdoa!**


	9. Ensaio

**Ola pessoal!**

**Errinho meu! Eu pensei que o Oyakata no filme era sobrenome mas não era... sorry! Mas mesmo assim vamos fingir que é, ok?**

**Todas as falas são ditas em inglês (menos as de sango no ensaio dos garotos, que são feitas em japonês)!**

**Pra quem quer saber a viagem foi fantástica!**

**Sem mais enrolação!**

- – Eu grito pulando em Sango!

- KAAAAHHHHH! – Ela fala em inglês quase caindo por minha causa – Como que você ta? Nossa! O 5for1 tá aqui mesmo!

- E vocês tão com sorte – Fala Kouga – Pessoal, ensaio

Perdão pelas palavras mas PUTA QUE PARIU! EU NÃO ACREDIIIITTTOOO! Eu, Sango e Rin vamos assistir o ensaio dos garotos! E eu nem ligo se o Inuyasha não trocar de roupa kkkkk.

Nós fomos levados para um estúdio de dança com espelho, paredes e chão de madeira, uma mesa de madeira e caixas de som nos quatro canto do estúdio.

Nós fomos muito bem recebidos e nós três fomos instruídas a ficar num canto da sala, encostadas no espelho para ficar de frente para os garotos.

O professor de dança começou a falar com eles em coreano. Eu acompanhava tudo, mesmo sem saber o que falava. Após alguns minutos eles ficam de costas pra gente e o professor aperta play. Eu sorri reconhecendo a música, era Love Like Oxygen!

[Miroku] tturuhjyuh kkeh-jeel-tteut-han

toomyunghan negeh, dahl-kohm-han dohk-mool

puh-jee-deut

- Que pernas sexys – Falou Sango em japonês sobre Miroku fazendo um barulhinho tenso no final – Posso aperta-las? – Eu ri com essa.

[Kouga] ha-yaht-keh uruh-boo-teun neh oren

sangchyuh-gah

- Que voz! Ele eu mordia todinho – Ela fala em japonês com um sorriso travesso, Rin olhou pra ela com medo.

[Inuyasha] nuh-yeh gahseum-sohk geep-gae

puh-jyuh-doh

- Uhhh! – Fala Sango e eu dou um tapa nela - AIIIII!

[Houjo/Sesshy] jab-eun deut hahl-tteh,

pago-deu-neun keu-rohm-eh bee-neul,  
nahl-kah-ruh-oom

- Houjo é tão fofo que dá vontade de disvirtuar ele – Rin se afastou com medo – Mas esse olhar do Sesshy me deixa... quente! – Rin se afastou mais depois de olhar pra Sango com raiva. – RRRRR!

[Todos] sanso gateun nuh, nahn nuhman deu-ree-shwee-myun  
dashee nehbeh-teul soo uppsuh, ee jahn-een-han goh-tong sohk-eh  
negah joo-guh-ga-go eet-jahn-ah

- Ai! Morri de tanta gostosura! – Ela finge morrer.

[Kouga] cha-gahb-goh shee-ree-doh-rohk too-myung-han nuh-reul

- Gostoso! Sem dúvidas – Sango fala.

[Inuyasha] mah-shee-goh tto mah-shyuh bwa-doh

Com Inuyasha ela não fala nada com medo de receber outra tapa.

[Miroku] ha-yaht-keh jeel-lee dorohk

dahl-lyuh-ohn guht-mahn-keum, nuh-ran

sarang-eh mohkee mahl-lah

- Quero ver a bunda dele – Ela fala como se fosse algo super normal

[Houjo/Sesshy] jab-eun tteut hahl tteh,

seu-myuh-deu-neun, su-puh-eh seub-gyuk, ee

boo-deu-ruh-oom

- Huuumm! Que bocas! – Ela fala, eu to preocupada com a Rin ela parece estar com muita vergona – Que coxa!

[Todos] sanso gateun nuh, nahn nuhman deu-ree-shwee-myun  
dashee nehbeh-teul soo uppsuh, ee jahn-een-han goh-tong sohk-eh  
negah joo-guh-ga-go eet-jahn-ah

- Morri de novo! – Fala Sango caindo por cima de mim.

[Houjo] Uh-reum gaht-dun sarang, dahl-kohm heht-dun go-tong

- Cuti cuti! Quero morder ele! – Sango comenta

[Miroku] mool-kyul gaht-dun nah-eh jeen-shim-eun

- Por que ele não tira a camisa? – Ela pergunta.

[Inuyasha] uh-reum gaht-dun yoo-hohk, dahl-kohm-heht-duhn noon-mool  
[Kouga] ah-reum-dahb-geh nahl jookeum-eu-roh

- Gostoso! Para tudo! Que volume é esse na calça? – Ela falou – BABEI!

[Todos] sanso gateun nuh, nahn nuhman deu-ree-shwee-myun  
dashee nehbeh-teul soo uppsuh, ee jahn-een-han goh-tong sohk-eh  
negah joo-guh-ga-go eet-jahn-ah

[Sesshy(rap)] jjeett-kyuh-jeen deut-han neh sarang-eh ah-peum, ee dohk-hahn seul-peum kkeh-jyuh buh-reen nah-eh uh-rum sohk-eh heu-reu-neun noon-mool

- Muito gostos! – Ela baba. A essa altura Rin tinha corrido pro meu lado.

[Inuyasha] naraga buh-reen, kyuhl-kook nahl buh-reen, jee-dohk-han hyang-kee  
[Sesshy] geu-deh ubbsheen soom-eul mahk-kyuh

- Eu quero ele! – Sango fala

[Houjo] gahl-soo-rohk jeechyuh

- Ownti! Eu quero ele também! – Ela fala.

[Sesshy/Houjo] nun sanso gahtah nehgeh

[Todos]  
sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun nuh  
sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun nuh

- Eu quero Sesshym Houjo, Kouga e Miroku – Ela fala com um sorriso malicioso.

sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun nuh  
sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun nuh

Quando eles terminaram nós estávamos boquiabertas e eu imaginava como seria Inuyasha dançando só com a bermuda. Hihihih

Eles ensaiaram mais umas vezes e depois foram pra um estúdio de gravação pra ensaiar a música, sem dançar. Nós três babamos.

**Obrigada pelas reviwes, meus amores!**

**Estou de volta e com pressa pra postar pra vocês!**

**Xaulin: obrigada pelo toque! Já avisei lá em cima como vc deve ter visto ^^ Espero que tenha gostado do cap!**

**Marismylle: Ownn! Claro que eu lembrei! Aproveitei muito, obrigada! Tomara que tenha gostado do cap!**

**BruuhDT: bom... como deve ter visto nos caps anteriores a sango tem uma queda por todos (ela vai ser pevertida sim)... então ela vai ficar com todos menos o Inu ^^**

**Lu Higurashi: A viagem foi perfeita! A sango vai ser pervertida e vai tirar casquinha de todos menos o Inu hhihihihihi.**

**deh.s2chan-lol: Que bom que gostou! Eu ri mtu escrevendo esse cap**

**AdamoNaruto: Que bom que gostou da surpresa! Eu tb odeio quando chega julho e todos esquecem das fics então eu resolvi postar pelo menos um cap em julho pra vocês.**


	10. A Primeira Vítima de Sango

**Olá!**

**Será mesmo? É SIM! É OUTRO CAP! Vamo parar de enrolação e ir logo pro cap né?**

Os garotos terminaram o ensaio e vieram falar com a gente. Só que algo chamou minha atenção... Houjo não parava de olhar pra Sango segurando o riso! Tudo bem que Houjo passa a maior parte do tempo sorrindo mas vocês entenderam! ELE TA ESCONDENDO ALGO!

-Então, gostaram do ensaio? - Perguntou Kouga. Em inglês

-Adoramos! - Fala Rin em inglês.

-Especialmente a Sango – eu sussurro em Japonês e Rin ri alto.

-EI! - Repreende Sango em inglês ficando vermelha – Por que especialmente eu?

Eu e Rin passamos a rir mais ainda! Ela havia feito a pergunta em inglês, traduzindo o que eu tinha falado indiretamente, se entregando totalmente!

-Boa pergunta – Fala Miroku em inglês.

Que peninha da Sango, ela tá vermelha e não sabe como se sair dessa! EU QUE NÃO VOU AJUDAR! TO AFIM DE ME DIVERTIR! Eu olho pra Rin e ela balança a cabeça pedindo pra eu não ajudar eu, como resposta, sorrio malvada e ela entende que eu não vou e sorri de volta.

-Então – Começa Sango em inglês – Eu não sei!

-Você ta vermelha – Fala Kouga em inglês.

-Quer dizer que ela sabe sim!- Fala Sesshoumaru tirando onda [at: o sesshy da fic não é um poço de frieza não ;)]

-Então – Sango faz cara de 'que merda' – Eu nunca tinha ouvido essa musica!

-Que mentira, Sango! - Eu falo em Inglês – Você tava cantando junto toda empolgada!

-Kagome! FICA QUIETA! - Sango se altera e eu rio mais ainda, junto com Rin.

-Sango, quer sair comigo? - Salva Houjo – A gente pode ir pra um parque aqui perto.

A fofura do Houjo é esse ar de criança, ele não iria crescer nunca se dependesse de mim!

-Pra onde você quiser! - Fala Sango pulando do chão e arrastando Houjo pra fora do lugar.

-Afinal, por que especialmente ela? - Fala Miroku olhando emburrado pra porta

-Vai ter que perguntar a ela – Eu falo sorrindo notando o ciúme de Miroku.

-Ela tava querendo chamar atenção – Fala Inuyasha emburrado.

Eu me levanto, roubo um selinho de Inuyasha e saio andando chamando todos pra voltarmos pra casa.

Sango só voltou mais tarde naquele dia. Os garotos só faltaram quebrar os dentes no chão com a cena que se passava na porta: Sango e Houjo descabelados se enroscando de uma maneira que não dava pra distinguir quem era. O melhor foram as expressões de cada Kouga fez cara de 'eu também quero', Sesshoumaru fez cara 'ah, véi! VÃO PRO QUARTO!', Inuyasha fez cara de o que vai ter pro jantar?' e Miroku fez cara de 'to quase indo lá pra separar os dois'. Eu sorri e falei o que Sesshy estava pensando:

-Vão pro quarto, porque eu não quero ver isso não!

E não é que eles foram? Coitado do Houjo! Opa! Miroku, Kouga e Sesshy vão me matar! Eu corro pra perto de Inuyasha pra me proteger e ele me abraça rindo.

Rin bufa e vai pro quarto. EITA! POR CAUSA DO ENSAIO NÃO FOMOS PRA AULA DE INGLÊS! LASCOOOUUU \o/

**Olá!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap!**

**Marismylle: Então, os caps curtinhos é pq eu escrevo cerca de uma página, uma e meia achando que já foi mtu! Aí chega no FF os caps ficam pequenos! TT-TT**

**AdamoNaruto: Todas somos um pouco Sango, essa é minha tese! KKKKKKK Então... O HOUJO SABE JAPONÊS! KKKKKKKKKKK (incluí sua ideia na fic ^^)**

**Lu Higurashi: Aiin! Bora sim seguir o exemplo da Sango! MUAHAHAHAH mas pode deixar que eu não vou contar pro Inu não! Então, a barrenta tá em stand by só =T Ela ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça TT-TT**

**BruuhDT: A Sango é du mal mesmo! E ainda vai pegar todos menos o Inu! Pode? Tadinha da Rin mesmo... ela ficou com medo! KkkkkKKKKKK**

**danda Jabur: NÉ! Pra Kagome contanto que não seja com o Inu ta tudo certo kkkkkkKKKKK! Vai rolar clima entre Sango e Sesshy, Kouga, Houjo e Miroku... mas ela fica com o Mi no final... Rin vai terminar com o Sesshy sim ^^ Vai ter mta coisa entre o Inu e a Kah... e mta Kikymerda pra atrapalhar TT-TT**


	11. O Barulho no Quarto dos Garotos

**Olá!**

**Vamos a mais um cap! Olha só, eu garanto a vocês que eu tento o meu máximo para fazer caps grandes... mas eu me perco no padrão do site pq é mais largo que o Word TT-TT**

Cara, se eu já evitava ir pro quarto dos garotos agora eu já não vou mesmo... ta vindo uns barulhos estranhos de lá: Risadas da Sango, um grito de Houjo seguido pela gargalhada do mesmo, um 'hum' da Sango seguido de risos. E OS GAROTOS TÃO QUASE ME MATANDO COM OS OLHOS Ç.Ç

Eu me enterro mais em Inuyasha com medo os olhares malvados dos garotos.

- Não me matem! – Eu falo em inglês.

- Kagome, só me explique uma coisa – começa Miroku em inglês – POR QUE VOCÊ DISSE ISSO?

Eu enfio meu rosto no pescoço de Inuyasha que me abraça mais forte, rindo. Inuyasha pede pra Miroku se acalmar e ele bufa.

- Sesshoumaru tava com cara de 'vão pro quarto' – Eu falo inocente em inglês – Eu só fiz falar.

Miroku e Kouga olham pra Sesshoumaru acusadoramente, que me olha com cara de 'por que você fez isso?'. Inuyasha começou a rir escandalosamente e as fãs put***** tavam se expremendo na cozinha. Daqui pro final dessa viagem eu expulso TODAS! Ò.Ó

Miroku e Kouga começam a gritar em coreano e Sesshoumaru a balbuciar sem conseguir se explicar. Inuyasha não me abraçava mais porque estava se acabando de rir. Eu olhava pra os quarto sem saber o que dizer, falar ou se ficar ali.

- Garotos – Eu berro em inglês mas eles não me escutam.

De repente a porta bate lá em cima, todos calam imediatamente. É INCRIVEL EU BERRO E ELES NÃO ME ESCUTAM, MAS A PORTA BATE E ELES SE CALAM. Hump! ATÉ O INUYASHA SE CALOU.

Eu bufo, me levanto e marcho lá pra cima. Inuyasha segura meu pulso mas eu me solto. Ok, eu sei que estou fazendo drama, mas até o Inuyasha ficar tenso esperando que seja a Sango eu não agüentei!

Eu subo as escadas, passo pelo quarto e escuto Sango e Houjo falando em japonês:

- Eu não acredito – Sango riu – Sério que você me ouviu falando que Sesshy era quente?

- E que você queria todos nós, menos o Inuyasha – Fala Houjo seguido de um 'hum' e uma risada – Vem cá, qual a bunda mais gostosa dos quatro?

Sango grita, os garotos deveriam estar furiosos... se eu não estivesse ouvindo a conversa diria que o grito era outra coisa.

- Safado! – Fala Sango – O do Miroku!

- Agora, por que querer me desvirtuar? – Pergunta Houjo.

- Ah! – Grita Sango falsamente afetada – Não conto.

Depois disso só escutei uma explosão de risos com Sango gritando pára em inglês e Japonês. Eu balancei a cabeça e fui para o quarto, Rin e Sango dormiam lá também. Quando eu entrei Rin tava lá com um enorme bico.

- Rin, não fique assim – Eu falo em japonês – Sango vai cansar dele rápido.

- Houjo? – Fala Rin sem entender – Eu fiquei com raiva porque Sesshoumaru ficou com ciúme!

- Aaah! – Eu falo – Mas você ainda tem tempo.

- Sério? – Fala Rin em japonês – Quanto?

- No mínimo 3 dias – Eu Falo.

- E o que eu faço? – Pergunta Rin.

- Só não deixa ele prestar atenção em Sango – Eu falo.

Inuyasha abre a porta de repente e eu pulo de susto. Eu olho afetada pra ele e seguro a mão de Rin com força sussurrando em Japonês para ela não sair de lá.

- Qual foi a da cena lá em baixo? – Pergunta Inuyasha em inglês.

- Por que não fica escutando a Sango e o Houjo por trás da porta? – Eu pergunto em Inglês.

- Pra quê? Eu não quero ouvir esse tipo de coisa – Fala Inuyasha.

- Mas eles só estão conversando! – Protesta Rin em inglês.

Inuyasha não agüenta e ri alto. Eu faço bico e expulso o Inuyasha a gritos. Ou tentando, mas ele não sai! Quer saber? Não vou falar nada!

- Cansou? – Perguntou Inuyasha mas eu não respondo – vai falar não? – Nenhuma palavra minha – Então vou ficar aqui até que você fale comigo.

E se deitou na minha cama! FERROU! LALALALALA!

- Então Rin – eu falo em japonês – continuando, Sango tem um charme que enfeitiça os garotos.

- Entendo... – Fala Rin em inglês – E o que você vai fazer?

Nessa hora eu sorrio maliciosa e respondo em japonês:

- Quero o Inu como namorado, assim como você quer o Sesshy.

Nessa hora o Inuyasha sentou na cama ao ouvir seu nome, me abraçou e me chacoalhou me chamando sem parar.

- O QUE? – Eu gritei em inglês.

Nessa hora o Inuyasha me tasca um beijo. A língua dele acariciava a minha e suas mãos corriam cuidadosas pela minha cintura, eu cedo à investida dele e faço cafuné nele. Inuyasha começa a acariciar a base das minhas costas com a ponta dos dedos. Eu deslizo minhas mãos para o tórax quando Rin nos interrompe dizendo que é hora de dormir.

**Olá pessoal!**

**Espero que esse tenha sido mais grandinho!**

**Hinna-Chan: Mais um cap quentinho! Então... eles saem pequenos pq eu escrevo grandinho no Word mas no FF fica pequeno TT-TT**

**BruuhDT: Pervy-Sango sim, mas não planejo hentai pra fic =T Kag gosta de fazer draminha! Miroku vai morrer mtu de ciúme ainda.**

**Marismylle: Nossa! Eu sou criativa, mas se for pra fazer isso tudo vai acabar sendo um cap por mês! Prefiro caps em menor intervalo de tempo**

**Lu Higurashi: E aí? Descobrisse quem é a banda coreana que eu 'renomeei' para 5for1? Não desista nunca, se não eu te aperreio para postar! KKkkkkkk! Cuidado se não o Mi e o Sesshy aceitam! CHOCOLATEEEEE *¬***

**AdamoNaruto: Ne! Eu não gosto do convencional, então a Sango vai atacar o Mi por último! MUAHAHAHA.. ain que bom que gostou do cap!**

**Lappstiff: Ownn.. é porque eu penso em pgs do Word e quando chega no FF fica pequeno TT-TT**


	12. O pósbeijo

**Olá pessoas!**

**Estou de volta! Espera, eu nunca saí õ.o**

**Enfim, para quem não leu ainda eu recomendo ler a minha songfic Love Pain=3**

**Agora, vamos à fic\o/**

Eu não sabia o que fazer, dizer ou sequer como reagir. Também não lembro de que horas eu dormir mas notei que foi muito tarde porque o despertador parecia um gongo em minha cabeça, eu me contentei em imaginar-me acertando-o na parede e fiquei encarando o teto por cinco minutos. Como eu faria na aula? Certamente o professor pediria para fazer grupos e eu não sei o que fazer, eu REALMENTE não esperava que Inuyasha tivesse entendido o que eu falei.

Me levantei (ou fui guinchada por Rin e Sango) e comecei a me arrumar (Sango jogou em mim as roupas que ela achava que eu deveria usar) enquanto Rin contava o que aconteceu comigo noite passada. EU QUERO MORRER! E é bem capaz desse sono desgraçado me matar hump!

Fomos pra aula de Inglês felizes da vida, menos eu que tava put* com meu sono infernal. Quando entrei na sala Kikyou tava lá. Put* merd* esqueci dessa vaca!

- Olá garotada! – Falou o professor em Inglês – Formem grupos de 4!

Eu ri sarcasticamente, claro que quando eu não quero formar grupos ele simplesmente faz isso IMEDIATAMENTE!Alguém já teve essa sensação? É estupidamente irritante, imaginei o professor ser explodido e simplesmente esperei o povo vir à mim.

Inuyasha e Sango sentaram do meu lado quase que na mesma hora, Kikyou roubou o lugar que Rin ficaria. Um momento enquanto eu desabafo: !

- Agora, hoje focaremos na conversação! – Eu já disse que quando não queremos fazer algo, o professor faz justamente essa atividade IMEDIATAMENTE? – Comecem falando de que línguas vocês falam.

Posso estrangular o professor e sair ilesa? E esquartejar? Explodir? Torturar? Matar com bala de borracha cheia de ferrões pode, né? P*RR*!

- Eu falo Inglês e Japonês – Eu falo (em Inglês) logo e me livro da minha tarefa.

- Eu falo Japonês e Inglês, mas to aprendendo Francês e Alemão – Fala Kikyou, mas pela cara dela o Francês e Alemão é mentira – Quando voltar vou aprender Coreano!

Uma pausa para vomitar! PUTA! SAFADA! VACA! OFERECIDA! PÁRA TUDO! Inuyasha ta puxando assunto? Mentira né?

- Sério? – Fala Inuyasha em Inglês – Fala um pouco de Francês então!

Sango olha pra mim como que sentido que eu tava furiosa. Ta tão evidente assim? Inuyasha sorri esperando Kikyou falar. Ela ergue as sobrancelhas surpresa, SE FUDEU PIRANHA!

- Er... Voulez-vous couché avec moi, ce soir? – Ela fala.

Eu rio seca, falar letra de música é fácil! PIRANHA PUTA SAFADA ARROMBADA! Inuyasha levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Hum, eu também só falo Inglês e Japonês – Fala Sango ignorando Kikyou, em Inglês.

- Eu falo Inglês e Coreano – Fala Inuyasha.

- COMO ASSIM? – Eu grito.

Eu fico vermelha e escondo o rosto com os braços apoiados na mesa. Rin e Sango tão rachando a boca de tanto rir. Ingratas!

- Professor, posso levar a Kagome para tomar água? – Pergunta Rin em Inglês.

- Claro – Responde o professor.

Assim que saímos, eu começo a xingar Inuyasha e Kikyou em japonês de todos os nomes que eu conhecia. Sango e Houjo começam a rir na sala e ri mais ainda quando o professor grita da porta "EM INGLÊS!".

- O senhor não vai gostar do que ela tá grintando professor – Fala Rin.

O professor dá de ombros e continua a aula. Eu volto e sento no meu lugar sem ao menos olhar pra cara de Inuyasha. Kikyou sorri vitoriosa, hump! Nem ligo! Tá eu ligo!

O professor continua a aula feliz, eu vou matar esse professor! E mantém a idéia de aula de conversação, eu vou matar esse professor!

Quando a aula acaba, nós vamos almoçar e Inuyasha fica tentando falar comigo mas eu sempre ignoro (claro).

Nós almoçamos sossegados até que eu decido jogar meu lixo na lixeira. Inuyasha aparece do nada e me encosta na parede perto da lixeira assim que eu jogo meu lixo fora. Ele não me deixa escapar.

- Temos que conversar – Ele fala.

**Olá!**

**Desculpem pelo atrasso TT-TT**

**Vocês estão "gostando" da minha pseudo-vilã Kikyou? Talvez eu dê uma incrementada nela depois pra ela ficar mais comica. ;)**

**Eu tava sem inspiração pra continuar! Mas to aqui o/**

**BruuhDT: Oi! Que bom que gostou! Dessa vez foquei na Kagome, mas a Sango ainda vai atacar!**

**Lu Higurashi: Droga! Quando vc se empolga vc pára! EU QRO CAP NOVO DE LB! Nossa! Guarda a de HP pra depois, como vc disse vc já tá com 2 fics pra terminar ^^ Obrigada por ler Love Pain e por gostar do Cap amterior!**

**AdamoNaruto: Ui! No proximo cap o Inu vai explicar tudinho! **

**Lappstift: Ainn que bom *u***


	13. Teasing Me

**Ola pessoas!**

**Desculpa a demora!**

**Eu não tenho desculpas pra justificar meu erro dessa vez, então peço desculpas em dobro! Pra quem gosta de fic mais deprê e/ou de songfic eu recomendo ler minha songfic Love Pain ;)**

**VAMOS A FIC! \o/**

Eu respirava fundo. Não pensando na resposta porque com os braços de Inuyasha me cercando não é como se eu tivesse muitas escolhas não é mesmo? Aiiinnn! O QUE EU FAÇO? Será que se eu fizer uma força eu descubro que posso congelar o tempo? Vou tentar... BUAAAAA EU NÃO QUERO ENGOLIR A DESCULPA ESFARRAPADA DO INUYASHA! É! Porque eu sei que eu vou acabar acreditando mesmo que ele diga que um alien rosa (só porque eu odeio rosa) sugou a parte do cérebro dele que sabia japonês e o fez esquecer o que eu disse! Se for isso, senhor alien rosa, você poderia me levar com você? Ou ao menos levado essas fãs put*nhas que estão lá na casa também! Cara... ODEIO ELAS! Onde eu estava? Ah sim!

- Tenho escolha? – Eu pergunto em Inglês.

- Duvido – Ele responde em Inglês.

- Tapar meus ouvidos? – Eu arrisco ele ri, eu to agindo como se tivesse com raiva? Também não acho.

- Eu destapo – ele responde como se não fosse nada demais.

- Fala então – Eu falo em inglês.

Ele para e não fala nada, QUAL É? ELE FICA CORRENDO ATRÁS DE MIM, IMPLORANDO PRA SE EXPLICAR E QUANDO CONSEGUE NÃO FALA NADA? Eu rio sarcástica e tento sair, a é... ELE NÃO QUER DEIXAR MESMO ASSIM! Qual é a dele? Alguém sabe? Opa! Ele tá se aproximando!

Ele me dá um selinho e sai... MENTIRA NÉ? QUAL É! É BRINCADEIRA SÓ PODE! Buaa! E eu que pensei que a gente iria voltar a se falar direito! Ops! Não! Deletem isso! E eu que pensei que ia escutar a resposta patética dele! Era pra eu ter falado isso! Colou? Nem pra mim!

Eu volto pra mesa soltando ar, vendo, aliens, cavalos, OVINI's, INUYASHAS, enfim, TUDO pelo nariz. Vermelha de raiva! Rin ta com medo de mim, ops! Houjo vem me acalmar e Sango aproveita para dar em cima de Sesshoumaru. Ihhh! Rin tá ferrada!

- Kagome! Vamos cantar no karaokê? – Houjo sugere em Inglês.

OWNTI! Como eu consigo dizer não pra um sorriso tão fofo e inocente desse? Às vezes eu acho que Houjo tem plena consciência da fofura dele e usa isso como arma pra manipular o mundo. Ok ok, viajei... Será?

- Claro, Houjo! – Eu respondo em inglês anestesiada pela fofura dele, sorrindo que nem uma pateta.

**HISTÓRIA NARRADA PELA RIN A PARTIR DAQUI**

Depois que a Kagome saiu com Houjo com cara de quem viu um anjo e com um sorriso bobo na cara, Inuyasha fez bico. Miroku notou e fez piada:

- Se seu bico ficar um pouquinho maior, ele chega lá na Kagome – Ele fala em inglês mesmo.

Inuyasha dá língua. Mas ele merece, ele teve a chance de se acertar com a Kagome mas resolver torturar ela. Falando em tortura... Eu to quase empurrando a Sango! Ela ta dando em cima de Sesshoumaru! Deslisando o dedo pelo peito dele, se aproximando dele devagar, mas pelo menos ele ta tentando manter a distância que ela teima em tentar diminuir.

Eu faço menção que vou levantar mas o barulho de Inuyasha arrastando a cadeira com violência me para. Pra que? Bom, a intenção dele era só ir atrás da Kagome – o que ele fez – Mas isso me fez ver a Sango tentando recuperar a ultima refeição de Sesshoumaru através de sucção bucal. Tradução: eles estavam se beijando como se não tivesse amanhã.

Eu me irrito, puxo Miroku – só porque eu sei que a Sango prefere o Miroku e provavelmente tá deixando ele pro final – e o beijo de uma maneira até depravada (ou seja sentando no colo dele alisando o tórax dele com as duas mãos).

**HISTÓRIA NARRADA PELA SANGO A PARTIR DAQUI**

Quando eu interrompi o beijo com o Sesshoumaru para pegar ar eu tive um choque enorme. A Rin... RIN! A RIN! COMO ASSIM A RIN? Eu não esperava isso! ELA TÁ PRATICAMENTE ESTUPRANDO O MIROKU! Logo o miroku é fod*! Kouga olhava de olhos arregalados de mim pra Rin e começa a rir que nem um louco, se ele rachar a boca de tanto rir vou achar muito bem feito, hump! Mas voltando, como assim a Rin sabia ser tão depravada assim?

Eu levanto e vou para o banheiro. No caminho noto Inuyasha brigando pelo microfone da Kagome gritando algo do tipo "conversar comigo deve você" Inuyasha foi abduzido pelo mestre Yoda? Houjo simplesmente havia parado de cantar pra observar a cena dos dois. Esse mundo tá perdido. Deixa eu entrar no banheiro pra ver se eu boto minha cabeça no lugar, ou ao menos tiro o beijo de Rin e Miroku da cabeça.

**OLÁ!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Espero muito mesmo!**

**BruuhDT: Parece que o Inu percebeu que isso tá deixando a Kah doida... hihihi Fala isso pra Kah não! Ela vai aceitar a ajuda! Continuei, mas o Inu nem se explicou =T**

**Lory Higurashi: EBBAAA! Vc foi a primeira a descobrir qual grupo eu renomeei pra 5for1! Que bom que gostou deles =3 Eles são muito bons mesmo! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, linda!**

**Luisa Higurashi Potter: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK A Kah ta doidinha pra agarrar ele! Eu tenho ódio dela tb! Ele é um fofo! =3 EU QUERO LB E E E R DE VOLTA!**

**Debs-Chan: Oi! Tudo e com vc? Atualizei \o/ De novo \o/ Eita! Então fui mais cruel ainda nesse cap né? Foi conhecidência =T Ele não sabe japonês...**

**AdamoNaruto: ui ui ui! Que bom que gostou do cap! Eu tb odeio a kikymerda! E aih? Suas suspeitas foram certas, não? Postei ^^ kkkkkkkk T+**


	14. Esclarecendo as coisas

**Olá meu povo!**

**Desculpem a demora!**

**Sem mais delongas, a fic:**

**História contada pela Kagome:**

Ownn! O Houjo é um fofo! Mesmo sabendo que eu estava mal ele estava se empenhando pra melhorar meu astral! E até que estava funcionando, mas o Inuyasha veio atrapalhar e gritar algo sem-noção no microfone... Eu mereço?

Eu ouvi um barulho de porta fechando, quando olhei pra trás Rin estava no colo de Miroku e o beijando! O que eu perdi?

Aproveitando-se do meu descuido, Inuyasha puxou meu microfone e segurou meus punhos contra o encosto do sofá. Houjo olhou pra cena, ficou rubro e inventou algo para contar pra Sesshoumaru.

Eu encarava Inuyasha esperando ele falar. Eu não demonstrava mas queria muito que ele se explicasse de uma vez. Por que era mesmo que eu estava com raiva?

- Fale – Eu disse em Inglês.

- Falar o que? – Ele perguntou em inglês também.

- Como assim falar o quê? Você tava querendo roubar meu microfone! Só pode ta querendo falar algo! – Eu protestei em inglês.

- Não lembro – Ele falou com cara de 'desculpe'.

Eu olhei pra ele com cara de 'morra' e tentei me soltar. Doce piada! ELE NÃO SABIA O QUE FALAR MAS TAMBÉM NÃO SOLTAVA! E TUDO ISSO PORQUE ELE ME BEIJOU LOGO DEPOIS QUE EU DISSE QUE QUERIA ELE COMO NAMORADO E DEPOIS DIZ QUE NÃO FALA JAPONÊS!

Eba! Lembrei! É incrível o que a raiva não faz *u*

- Diz – Ele falou em inglês

- Qual é Inuyasha? Você passou dias implorando pela minha atenção mas não diz nada quando consegue! – Eu protesto.

- Claro! Eu não sei o que eu fiz! Quando eu resolvo confessar que eu gosto de você, você começa a agir estranhamente e, pra piorar, NA AULA DE INGLÊS VOCÊ FICA UMA FERA COMIGO PORQUE EU FALO QUE NÃO FALO JAPONÊS! – Inuyasha desabafa – Eu achei que você já soubesse que eu não falo japonês.

- Eita é! – Eu falo e Inuyasha começa a rir no estilo 'não acredito nisso'

- Então...? – Ele retoma.

- Então o quê? – Eu desconverso olhando pros lados.

- Por que você me evita? – Ele pergunta, acho que vi um brilhozinho de tristeza. Fiquei triste agora!

- Porque eu não sabia como me comportar depois daquele beijo – eu falo olhando para baixo.

- Por que? – Ele incentiva distribuindo beijinhos pelo meu rosto.

- Porque quando você me beijou eu tinha acabado de falar algo em japonês para a Rin! – Eu continuo cuspindo verdades sem pensar.

- O que você falou? – Ele sussurrou em minha orelha.

- Que queria você como meu namorado – Eu admiti.

Sério estava sem cérebro ou entorpecida quando admiti isso? Os dois u.u

- E se arrependeu, foi por isso que ficou estranha? – Ele perguntou sussurrando com seus lábios roçando os meus.

- Não, eu estava sem reação, não sabia o que fazer, dizer ou como reagir – eu falo.

- Então deixa que eu falo: - Ele sussurra ainda roçando seus lábios nos meus – Quer namorar comigo?

- Sim – Eu falo sorrindo e o beijo.

**História contada pela Rin a partir daqui**

Depois da minha revolta, eu ouvi dois barulhos: de alguém se levantando e depois de uma porta batendo. Mas nem liguei, mesmo que fosse a Sango eu não iria parar e falar para o Miroku que tudo era vingança minha, né?

Mas o beijo foi interrompido quando Houjo chegou falando que tava com medo da reação de Inuyasha. Kouga, que ainda se borrava de rir, riu mais ainda. Todos viraram pra olhar – isso inclui a mim – e vimos Inuyasha e Kagome no maior clima.

Miroku ficou olhando – claro. Mas como Sesshy era solidário ele chamou Houjo para comprar um picolé com ele.

- Você vem Rin? – Pergunta Sesshoumaru em Inglês.

Eu hesito por um momento, mas ao ver Inuyasha distribuir beijinhos pela face de Kagome eu percebo que eles vão se acertar (finalmente) e topo.

**História contada pela Sango a partir daqui**

Eu não sei por quanto tempo fiquei no banheiro, mas quando saí Inuyasha e Kagome se engoliam no sofá sem se preocupar com as pessoas puritanas do lugar estarem olhando como se eles estivessem fazendo... vocês sabem o que... sozinhos.

Volto pra mesa sem nem ligar pros dois, felizes estão eles que estão com quem gostam! Quando olho pra mesa, Kouga mudava de verde pra azul de tanto rir e Miroku parecia uma criança assistindo TV (a TV era Kagome e Inuyasha tentando virar um na base do beijo).

- Ué... cadê a Rin? – Perguntei em inglês.

- Com Sesshoumaru – Diz Kouga entre risos.

Eu faço um 'hum' olhando pra Kouga. Ele olha pra mim com cada de 'que foi?' e depois retribui meu 'hum'. Ele ajeita a cadeira ao lado dele e eu sento nela já o beijando.

**OLÁ!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap =3**

**AdamoNaruto: OIA! Sango com ciúmes sim, mas ela não perde tempo kkkkk de nada! Mais um cap quentinho =]**

**BruuhDT: Que bom que gostou! Quando li sua review eu reli o cap e me estourei de rir tb! Mestre yoda devolveu o Inu =x**

**Lory Higurashi: Sango safadex! A minha Rin é vingativa sim! Kkkkkk agora mecha com a Rin! Espero que esse cap tenha ficado maior *dedos cruzados***

**Lu Higurashi: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK EU RI "O Inuyasha... Tão lindo... tão gostoso... E TÃÃÃÃO LERDO!"... SEMPRE vou querer aviso das suas fics! Houjo, o charme dele é essa inocência dele *belisco a bochecha dele*... Sango quer ficar com todos!**


	15. Primeiro dia como namorados

**Olá pessoas!**

**Primeiro quero pedir desculpas por não ter atualizado FDS passado... eu fui viajar e a net lá era lenta demais u.u **

**E peço desculpas adiantado pelo tamanho do cap**

**AGORA VAMOS PRA FIC**

Depois de todo o rolo ontem, todos nós voltamos para a pensão... sabe como é né? Muito rolo e confusão num dia só. Dá pra acreditar que a Sango não parou de beijar o Kouga nem pra respirar? ELES SAÍRAM DO METRO SE BEIJANDO! Dizem que se jogar água gelada, dois cachorros que estavam brigando se separam... Eu contei isso pra o Inuyasha, ele jogou UM LITRO DE ÁGUA GELADA NOS DOIS! E sabe o pior? Eles começaram a lamber o rosto um do outro e agradeceram a Inuyasha porque tavam com sede. Eu mereço!

Eu fiquei com pena do Miroku, sabia? Ele tava desolado porque a Sango pegou quase todos (Ela sabe que se ela pegasse o Inuyasha eu esquartejava ela viva e sem anestesia) menos ele. Rin tava super feliz falando (ou babando) com o Sesshoumaru.

Hoje parece que ninguém conseguiu dormir. Exceto Kouga e Sango, o que era estranho porque eles estavam com olheiras mas de muito bom humor. Sesshoumaru e Rin não paravam de conversar.

- Querida – Chamou o Inuyasha em Inglês – Depois da aula de Inglês quero te levar em um lugar

- Certo – Respondi em Inglês e sorrindo.

- Eu também quero ir! – Falou Houjo em Inglês.

- Aonde? – Perguntou Kouga em Inglês.

- Bora! – Falou Sango em Inglês.

- Tu vai Rin? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru em Inglês.

- Claro – Falou Rin meigamente em Inglês.

Eu comecei a rir e olhei para Inuyasha, ele tava emburradozinho fazendo um biquinho meigo. Dei selinhos nele e ele desmanchou a cara.

Na aula o professor começou trabalhando gramática. QUANDO EU QUERO CONVERSAR ELE TRABALHA GRAMÁTICA, PODE? O Inuyasha sentou do meu lado, e pedia ajuda com coisas que ele já tinha respondido só pra falar comigo. Mas como tudo de bom dura pouco a VACA, VAGABUNDA E FDP da Kikyou chega e senta do lado de Inuyasha.

- O que você ta fazendo? – Ela pergunta em Inglês – Posso fazer com você? Não entendi essa questão! Que letra linda! Não entendi essa outra questão!

Ela passou a aula inteira falando essas mesmas frases! Eu me segurei o máximo que pude, falei para o Inu que ela tava me enchendo (ele até tentou calar a boca dela mas não funcionou), expliquei a ela a questão, enfim, FIZ DE TUDO E AQUELA ANTA NÃO CALAVA A BOCA! Então não aguentei:

- P***A KIKYOU! SE TA TÃO DIFICIL ASSIM PEÇA PRA MUDAR DE CLASSE OU ENTÃO FALE COM O PROFESSOR! – Eu gritei em Inglês, eu ouvi a Rin falar pra o Sesshoumaru que quase podia ver a fumacinha subindo da minha cabeça – Desculpe mas não aguentei mais – Fiz média.

Depois disso a Kikyou se pôs em seu lugar e Inuyasha escreveu obrigado na minha folha. É possível eu me derreter só por causa disso?

Depois da aula o Inuyasha me levou no London Eye! Cara! A vista era linda! Mas tava mais bonita ainda com Inuyasha do meu lado com os, agora meus amigos, os garotos do 5for1 Rin e Sango. Mas acho que a Sango mal viu algo porque ela tava se agarrando com o Sesshoumaru (de novo)

**Olá!**

**Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora!**

**BruuhDT: Continuei! Sango pega todos (menos o Inuyasha)! **

**AdamuNaruto: Troca troca sem parar! O Miroku vai demorar pra conseguir ainda kkkkkkkk**

**Lory Higurashi: Sango Safadex! Uehauehuaheuahue**

**Eu adorei escrever a reconciliação... mas to pensando em ser maldosa com os 2 =x**

**N consigo escrever maior *fail***

**5FOR1 FOREVER!**

**INUYASHA FOREVER IN MY HEART!**


	16. A intervensão de Rin

**OI MEUS AMORES!**

**MILHÕES E MILHÕES DE DESCULPAS PELA ENOOORME AUSÊNCIA!**

**Tive uma falta de criatividade terrível!**

**Um beijo enooorme pra quem esperou até agora!**

**E um especial pra Lory Higurashi, qm me motivou pra continuar! [a falta de criatividade tava tão grande q pensei em abandonar TT-TT]**

Nós fomos de volta pra pensão e Rin convocou Sango pra uma reunião no nosso quarto. Posso confessar algo? RIN ME DEU MEDO! Ela é meiga e pá... mas a cara que ela fez e as palavras que ela usou me fez pedir o Inuyasha.. uehauheuaheuhuehau Eu não consigo ficar um parágrafo sem falar dele *w*

**[A.T.: Conversa em japonês]**

- Sango, eu quero que você pare de agarrar o Sesshoumaru – Disse Rin.

-Sabe, as vezes eu tenho vontade de agarrar ele, as vezes não... depende do momento – fala Sango

- Sango... – Eu falo – Rin é apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru.

- RRRIIIIIINNN! - Sério! Quase fiquei mouca com o grito de Sango – DESCULPA! DESCULPA, DESCULPA MESMO! AI QUE VERGONHAAA!

- Nada, amiga! – fala Rin sorrindo – contanto que não pegue ele de novo!

- ÊÊÊ! QUE LINDO QUE SE ENTENDERAM! Deixa eu ir atrás do Inu – eu falo me levantando.

- CLARO QUE NÃO! – Falam Rin e Sango juntas me puxando pra sentar de novo. CADÊ OS MEUS DIREITOS? ISSO É COMPLÔ!

Rin e Sango se entreolham malvadamente, já disse que elas me dão medo? Quando elas me puxaram eu perdi o equilíbrio e caí. Rin aproveita pra sentar na minha barriga e segurar meus punhos. Rin ri maleficamente.

- Kagome, você e o Inuyasha já? – Pergunta Sango.

- Que diabos de pergunta é essa? Eu e o Inu só começamos a namorar há alguns dias! – Eu protesto

- Eu disse, Sango – Falou Rin – Mas tá com ele há tempo suficiente pra saber dos outros meninos.

- Inu não me contou... – Eu paro no meio da frase.

- Não contou tudo, só se for – Rebate Rin.

- É... Por que vocês conversam muuuito! Mas se beijam MAIS DO QUE CONVERSAM – Fala Sango com tom de malícia.

- Eu não fui pra cama com ele, Sango – Eu falo entediada.

- AINDA – fala Rin.

- RIN! Me ajuda, por favor! – Eu peço.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui? – Fala Houjo em Japonês.

- Houjo! – Fala Sango derrubando-o no chão e o segurando do mesmo jeito que Rin a mim – Você sabe os segredos dos garotos, né?

- Er... não? – Fala houjo sorrindo e com medo da Sango.

- Sabe – Fala Sango ignorando a resposta.

- Você sabe se o Sesshy tá afim de alguém? – Pergunta Rin.

- Sesshy? – Eu pergunto.

- Eu disse Sesshoumaru – Descoversa Rin e eu a encaro – Eu que dei o apelido, shiiiu!

- Eu sei se ele ta afim de alguém – Fala Houjo.

- E...? – Fala Sango.

- O que eu ganho em troca? – Pergunta Houjo.

- A Kah diz se ela gosta do Inuyasha – Fala Sango.

- Bah, essa eu já sei – fala Houjo.

- A Sango conta o segredo dela – Eu tento.

- Eu já sei também – Houjo diz.

Rin dá um pulo de cima de mim e empurra Sango de cima de Houjo desesperadamente. Sussurra algo no ouvido de Houjo que o faz ficar chocado e depois sorrir.

- Ela tá deixando o Miroku pro final porque ele é ele quem ela quer – Houjo entrega.

Risos maléficos vindo de mim, Rin e Houjo dominaram o quarto. MUAHAHAHA! Nós tínhamos um plano para elaborar depois.

- E o sobre o Sesshy? – Pergunta Rin.

- Sesshy? Ah! Sesshoumaru! Seu segredo já foi trocado. Quero outro – Fala Houjo.

Rin fica implorando por 5 minutos mas Houjo não entrega. Eu fiquei com tanta pena da Rin que eu fui até o Houjo e sussurro só pra ele:

- Se você responder para a Rin de quem o Sesshoumaru gosta, eu te levo no parque de diversões.

- FEITO! – Houjo sorrir e se vira pra Rin – Sesshoumaru gosta de você.

**UUUUIII!**

**E agora?**

**Kkkkkkkkk**

**BruuhDT: A Rin fez sim ^^ kkkkk O que será que a Rin vai fazer agora?**

**Luu Higurashi Potter: Tem pro n! To amando reler Mudando!**

**AdamoNaruto: Uiiii... Sango vai se aquietar daqui a pouco (será mesmo?) Kouga... ele vai se meter no meio do namoro, eu acho ^^ kkkkkkk**

**Debs-Chan: Awwn, Sango ta mtu assanhadinha sim... mas ela n sabia que a Rin queria o Sesshy... mas agora ela sabe ^^**

**Lory Higurashi: Depois de eras... EU ATUALIZEI! MILAGRE! Eu mereço um prêmio especial da Coréia do Sul, não? *q* KKKKKKKKKKKK SANGO vai se controlar, um pouquinho... kkkkk Sofri pra continuar a fic viu? Só conseguia pensar no meu gostoso *q* e nos amigos dele... ^^**

**Bjuu!**


	17. Arranjos

Eu tenho 2 coisas pra falar:  
1- Essa fic tava criando poeira com minha falta de criatividade kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 2- EU TO CONTINUANDOOOOOO

Beijo especial pra Amanda Taisho cujo coment rio me fez criar vergonha e postar (um post pequeno mas postei, vai)!

TODOS OS DI LOGOS S O EM INGL S _

Rin entrou em choque quando soube isso. Eu pensei s riamente em pegar um copo d' gua pra jogar nela... depois de dar uns beijinhos no Inuyasha, claro. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Mas eu tive uma id ia melhor: sa correndo, arrastei o Sesshoumaru quarto a dentro expulsei Sango e Houjo. Sesshoumaru olhou pra mim confuso e com cara de "d pra explicar por favor?". Eu apenas pisquei sujestivamente e fechei a porta.

Sa com um sorriso super mal fico, o coitado do Houjo se assustou kkkkkkk. Sentei do lado do Inu, me aconchegando nos bra os que eu tinha passado ERAS sem tocar [A.T.: Exagerada ] Shiiiu! Mas Inuyasha n o me abra ou. Eu fiz bico (achando fofo o ci me dele kkkkkkk) E falei:

- Rin gosta do Sesshoumaru.

S precisei falar isso e os 3 (Inuyasha, Kouga e Miroku) viraram pra mim pedindo pra eu explicar tudo. KKKKKKKKKKK BANDO DE CURIOSOS! Mas eu expliquei o b sico (que Sango ficava pegando o Seshhoumaru direto e Rin ficava se roendo de ci me).

- Tanto que foi a raz o dela ter beijado o...- Sango foi falando mas eu e o Houjo pulamos em cima dela (literalmente) pra ela calar a boca.

Kouga come ou a rir do nada (Kouga's condition). Houjo saiu arrastando Sango pro quarto e trancou. Ent o s pra dar um empurr ozinho no segundo casal eu soltei:

-Iiiih, vamos ter que dormir na sala... Dois casais ocupando os dois quartos? - Eu olhei pra Miroku, depois pra Inu com cara de "ajuda".  
- Verdade... Quem diria hein? Houjo e Sesshoumaru foram os primeiros - Falou o Inu.  
-Quando todos pensavam que ia ser vc, Miroku - Falou Kouga sem saber de nada.

Miroku deu um grito e saiu marchando at a porta de Sango e Houjo.

- ABRAM ESSA PORTA! QUE MANIA DE FICAR COM A PORTA FECHADA! - Falava Miroku esmurrando a porta - HOUJO! SE N O ABRIR VAI FICAR SEM LEITE COM BANANA!  
- CALA A BOCA, MIROKU - Grita um Sesshoumaru com a cabe a pro lado de fora da porta com o cabelo TODO BAGUN ADO.  
- Eu beijei a Rin antes de vc! Deixa eu gritar e termina o servi o a - Falou Miroku cego de raiva.  
- Idiota u. - Falou Sesshoumaru sendo puxado pra dentro.  
- HOUJO SAI DA AGORA! - Miroku voltou a gritar.

Na sala Kouga, eu e Inuyasha estavamos deitados no ch o de tanto rir. Foi quando a porta abriu repentinamente, Mirkou foi jogado pra dentro do quarto enquanto Houjo saia e trancava a porta por fora. Houjo foi at a gente com a cara de menino treloso, foi quando o Kouga riu MAIS AINDA.

SORRY!  
CRIATIVIDADE DEU BAIXA TOTAL! FOI A MENOS INFINITO!1 Mas olhe o lado bom! Eu postei ^^

Amanda Taisho: Que linda! Eu tb odeio a Kikynojo... Postei! Tava quase deletando a fic TT-TT

AdamoNaruto: Esse demorou mais, n ? Sorry...

Luu Higurashi Potter: Acho q o parque de divers es vai ser depois do pr ximo... eu tava pensando em fazer mash up hentai no pr ximo... KKKKKKKKKKKK

Debs-Chan: ... tava na hora sim Proximo cap tem surpresas... kkkkkkkk Tomara q tenha ficado mais feliz ainda e esquecido as granadas em casa n.n'

BruuhDT: A rin agora vai APROVEITAR! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Ain eu tb, se fosse a Kah n desgrudaria do inu kkkkkkkkkkk N o vou abandonar, acho.  



End file.
